


Escape The Night Away

by kogilix



Series: Semana GOT7 [2]
Category: GOT7
Genre: Adventure Time AU, Hora de Aventura AU, Jackson é o Marshall, M/M, Mark é o Chiclete, Menções a Jinyoung como Lemongrabe, Youngjae é o canelinha
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-08
Updated: 2019-07-08
Packaged: 2020-06-24 11:25:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,741
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19722721
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kogilix/pseuds/kogilix
Summary: Mark estava cansado depois de um dia longo resolvendo coisas do Reino Doce. Céus, ele só queria poder vestir seu pijama favorito e poder ler alguma coisa. Quem sabe ver alguma coisa no laboratório quem sabe avançar sua pesquisa na fórmula perfeita de um bolinho de chocolate"Jackson, por que está aqui?" Disse olhando o rapaz sorrir mostrando as presas e virar para o encarar, guitarra sempre em mãos.





	Escape The Night Away

**Author's Note:**

> Day 2 - markson / palavra: lemonade

Mark estava cansado depois de um dia longo resolvendo coisas do Reino Doce. Céus, ele só queria poder vestir seu pijama favorito e poder ler alguma coisa. Quem sabe ver alguma coisa no laboratório quem sabe avançar sua pesquisa na fórmula perfeita de um bolinho de chocolate.

Adentrou no quarto, sendo recebido pelo cheiro familiar de chiclete e algodão doce. Logo sentiu um pouco da tensão sair dos ombros, pelo menos já estava sozinho e logo menos poderia relaxar tudo que queria, mas ele deveria levar em conta que não teria paz tão cedo assim que começou a escutar uma leve melodia vinda de sua sacada.

Respirou fundo, arrumando sua roupa para que pelo menos seu visitante visse que ele não era tão querido naquele horário foi em direção a grande janela. Abrindo a porta, que parecia pesada demais naquela noite, foi recebido pelo ar gelado da noite e a figura que conhecia tão bem sentada na beirada colorida.

"Jackson, por que está aqui?" Disse olhando o rapaz sorrir mostrando as presas e virar para o encarar, guitarra sempre em mãos.

"Boa noite para você também Chiclete, estou muito bem obrigado." A petulância na voz do vampiro era demais para o príncipe, sentindo as orelhas queimarem o encarou com impaciência, Jackson sorriu e continuou com seu discurso. "Queria saber se a vossa majestade estava muito ocupado nessa noite?"

Mark pode ver que o rapaz estava usando suas roupas de sempre porém agora tinha um casaco de couro jogado em seus ombros, que pareciam um pouco mais largo que o comum. "Eu estava indo me deitar, tive um dia longo hoje..."

Jackson ainda estava sentado, mas agora flutuava ao lado do rapaz de cabelos rosa claro. "Certo, mas o que me diz de fazer uma visita ao nosso queridíssimo e azedo Jinyoung?" O tom era cheio de malícia, mas vindo do vampiro tudo tinha esse tom e as vezes um pouco mais de sarcasmo. "Um certo passarinho me disse que ele e o Jaebum iram fazer uma festa e não chamaram a gente."

"Mas é claro, a última vez que eles nos convidaram... Na verdade, convidaram você e o Bambam os dois juntos quase derrubaram todo o palácio do Jinyoung." Mark disse o encarando com certa arrogância. "Eu tive que ficar depois para ajudar ele a arrumar as coisas, até o Canelinha ficou ajudando..."

O vampiro agora estava em pé na frente do outro, a diferença de altura mínima mas de alguma maneira Jackson parecia ser maior que o príncipe. "Eu já te pedi desculpas por isso." Disse sério. "Eu tinha me esquecido que Bambam e Yugyeom perdiam a linha quando comiam doces demais."

Mark não pode segurar o riso ao lembrar da cena dos dois correndo por aí em cima de um dos Camelos de limão de Jinyoung, mas logo fechou a cara ao ver Jackson sorrindo fofo para ele. "Eu sei que você já me desculpou, e está quase aceitando meu convite, errei?"

Aquele tom novamente estava lá, ele não aparecia sempre, somente em momentos onde os dois estavam sozinhos e Jackson provavelmente estava invadindo o espaço pessoal do príncipe. Ao se dar conta disso, viu que realmente ele estava perto demais.

Mark não o empurrou apenas se afastou indo de volta para dentro do quarto. "Vou trocar de roupa, me espere aqui fora." O príncipe não viu mas o vampiro estava flutuando para o beiral da sacada sorrindo largo, enquanto tocava mais algumas notas em sua guitarra.

O rapaz de cabelos rosas não demorou, quando apareceu novamente na sacada usava uma camiseta preta com a estampa de uma banda que Jackson conhecia muito bem. "Você ainda tem essa coisa?" Perguntou olhando o rapaz de cima abaixo, nessas horas gostaria de ter um coração para saber qual era a sensação de tê-lo batendo rápido.

"Lógico, foi um presente..." Mark disse indo para o beiral da sacada o olhando de lado. "E foi um presente seu, não jogaria nada que você me deu fora."

Jackson sorriu ao escutar aquilo. "Chiclete, chiclete, você só não me mata porque não consegue... Vamos?"

Antes que pudesse dar tempo para o rapaz responder passou o braço ao redor da cintura fina do outro e o puxou para cima.

Próxima parada Castelo de Limão.

(...)

Mark não esperava chegar lá e encontrar o palácio quieto. Afinal segundo Jackson, o príncipe de limão estava fazendo uma festa não, sei lá, uma noite de sono e silêncio.

"Jack, o que é tudo isso?" Mark perguntou e nem percebeu que chamou o outro pelo apelido. "Onde está a festa?"

O vampiro olhava para o palácio vazio, com direito a guardas dormindo nos postos da porta principal. Mark pode ver mais de perto o moreno. Jackson não mudou nada ao longo dos anos, os mesmos olhos castanhos, a boca perfeitinha, as duas marquinhas do lado do pescoço - um charme por si só - talvez a única diferença seria o cabelo que agora estava mais comprido porém não menos bonito. Se deu conta que ele estava falando com ele quando o encarou com o ar de dúvida. "Me perdoe, o que disse?"

Jackson tinha o sorriso ladino que fazia o príncipe querer bater e o beijar ao mesmo tempo. "Eu disse que talvez não tenha uma festa, e eu só quisesse pegar alguns dos doces que eu fiquei sabendo que o Youngjae entregou aqui ontem."

O rapaz de cabelos rosa sabia que tinha algo além de 'vamos entrar de penetra em uma festa', afinal estavam falando de Jackson.

"Não acredito. Você podia ter me falado eu mandava o Canelinha ir falar com ele amanhã de manhã."

Jackson sorriu o encarando, muito próximo para o conforto do rapaz.

"Mas aí não tem a parte mais legal."

Mark ia protestar, mas o moreno o beijou a bochecha e puxou para se aproximarem de uma das entradas que incrivelmente não tinha guardas. O que era engraçado na mente de Mark, o príncipe Jinyoung era tão cuidadoso e rabugento e ele sempre tinha entradas do castelo sem qualquer tipo de segurança, mas vai entender.

Jackson não havia soltado a mão dele ainda. Mas não que Mark tivesse prestando atenção nisso.

"Tá, conhecendo Jinyoung ele provavelmente deixou os doces em cima da mesa de jantar principal." Jackson disse mais para si mesmo do que para o rapaz do seu lado. "Pronto para correr chiclete?" Ele não conseguiu responder, mas os dois logo chegaram na sala de jantar do palácio.

"Previsível." O vampiro disse soltando a mão do menor.

Os dois andaram lado a lado até onde realmente os doces estavam. Mark viu o moreno já levar um dos macarons a boca e sorrir, o pegando um e lhe entregando. "Vamos chiclete, pelos velhos tempos."

Relutando um pouco ele aceitou o doce, levando o doce a boca. O sabor doce e levemente azedo o trouxe as lembranças dos velhos tempos quando ele e Jackson costumavam invadir a cozinha dos pais de Youngjae para pegar doces e principalmente doces de limão.

Jackson estava sentado na mesa ao lado do prato, como sempre não seguindo as regras e sentando na cadeira como ele deveria, mas quem ele queria enganar, Jackson Wang nunca seguia as regras e por isso que ele era tão intrigante para ele.

"Um centavo pelos seus pensamentos, príncipe." A voz baixa e maliciosa do vampiro o chamou a atenção

"Nada demais, estou pensando em como você é rebelde demais para seguir regras." Mark disse indo para o lado dele.

"E você está seguindo meus passos..." Jackson o olhava de canto sorrindo enquanto comia mais um dos doces. Não iria mentir, doces de limão eram seus favoritos assim como coisas feitas de algodão doce. "Acho que eu sou uma má influencia na sua vida, chicletinho."

"Para com esses apelidos." O rapaz de cabelos rosa o bateu sem força real, "Mas sim, você é a pior influência da minha vida..."

Os dois ficaram em silêncio por um momento, Jackson sabia que Mark tinha mais para falar por isso decidiu ficar quieto apenas esperando.

"Mas ao mesmo tempo que você é a pior influência do mundo você é a melhor pessoa que eu conheci." Com toda certeza suas bochechas estavam rubras e as orelhas quentes. "De verdade... Mas então estou envergonhado, e me passa mais um doce aí."

Jackson não pode resistir antes de entregar o doce para o outro, colocou dentre os lábios e virou o rosto para Mark que o encarava totalmente envergonhado. Levantando uma das sobrancelhas em desafio ao outro para que fizesse o que ele estava insinuando.

O príncipe o encarou mas sabia que ele era assim, Jackson sempre era desse jeito. Então ele se aproximou e mordeu o macaron que estava dentre os lábios perfeitos do vampiro, inevitavelmente os lábios se encontraram em um beijo inocente.

O vampiro sorria largo olhando o prato agora vazio, enquanto Mark estava saboreando o último doce. "Será que ele vai ficar bravo quando acordar e ver que não tem mais nada?"

Mark o olhou, a vergonha que sentia já tinha ido embora. "Conhecendo ele, provável que vá até o Reino Doce reclamar... É Jinyoung que estamos falando, né."

Os dois deixaram o prato sob a mesa e fizeram o mesmo caminho de antes, porém não tinham que correr agora, sabiam que os guardas do Castelo de Limão não iriam correr muito menos fazer rondas. Jackson estava novamente com um de seus braços ao redor da cintura do príncipe, porém dessa vez os dois estavam andando.

"Dá próxima vez que você quiser doces de limão, limonada, bolo ou qualquer coisa do tipo fala comigo que eu peço pessoalmente para o Youngjae fazer e entregar no castelo." Mark disse ficando mais aprumado no braço do vampiro.

Jackson gargalhou baixo, beijou o lado da cabeça do príncipe. "Pode deixar, vou avisar e melhor do que entregar no palácio, você vai levar lá para casa e fazemos uma noite de filmes de terror."

Mark estava cansado, lógico, ser príncipe não era fácil, mas, às vezes quando recebia a visita do vampiro e era puxado para uma dessas aventuras valia a pena não dormir uma noite, ou até mesmo correr o risco de serem pegos por Jinyoung, valia a pena.

Naquela noite ele dormiu sorrindo, o gosto de limão ainda forte em sua boca e um agasalho novo o aquecendo. Jackson ainda havia ficado um pouco mais com ele, até tocou uma música para ele poder pegar no sono, e isso ele não podia reclamar.


End file.
